After the Dawn
by Drea-CharVIP
Summary: Rennesme, is grown up with a family of her own. Her daughter, Izzy, is like nothing mythical ever seen. And shes growing more power. Though they don't know what or who she is, the Volturi knows she exists. and attempt to end or kill her. Does she survive? Does she ever get to meet the cullens? Read and Fain out.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N this is my first fan fiction but please be honest if you do review after reading thankyou**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any other content that may mean a breach of the copy right laws**_

Preface

As I walk through the valley of death, I shall see no evil, hear no evil. For I have the power to destroy the evil that wishes to destroy me.

_**A/N Man that was short, my apologies.**_

_**From Drea XD** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N to make up for the short preface ive done the first chapter straight away to make up for it.**_

_**disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters or content on them from the twilight saga official illustrated guide, which was used for research purposes.**_

Chapter 1

I could feel it drawing closer to my chest, the coldness I know should fear, in which I choose to accept.

It all had gone terribly wrong, but perfectly right. Here I was, in Italy, showing myself to volturi. I had come in with a group of people rounded up by the known as Heidi, to be given "a private tour of the castle".

Of course, I knew better than these humans. These creatures were the so called leaders of the vampire world. The people around me were about to die.

I don't know why id gotten myself into this situation, I didn't even know whether I was immune to their venom or not.

For I am not human, I am a mythical being. Though I doubt any human came up with a proper myth. I am a mix of vampire/human hybrid and Quilette shape shifter. I am only five years of age and yet I am the physical size of a 15 year old girl, with an even mature mind.

Our group was now heading down a dark, low lighted corridor, towards a pair of medieval looking doors, the dark wood contrasting with the stone wall interior. Heidi pushed open the double doors, revealing the three leaders of the Voturi I had come to see. Aro. Marcus. Caius.

This was the first time I had seen them with my own eyes. Though, I had seen them through my mother's eyes.  
My mother, Rennesme Carlie Cullen Black, has the ability to show people her thoughts by touching their skin.

They looked exactly the same, in my mother's thoughts. Their translucent white complexions like most vampires made their crimson eyes stand out more. Though theirs where slightly burgundy from thirst.

Aro stepped forward to welcome us. Moving gracefully in his steps, his shoulder length black hair flowed with his movements, while his face showed no emotion.

"Welcome friends, one and all, please come in," he exclaimed. His eyes showing a hint of amusement, while a sadistic smile grew across his face. Which, he quickly replaced with a smile that showed fake sincerity.

I noticed that the people in front of me were a mix of both surprised and curious. If only they knew what was about to happen.  
I was hesitant to step forward, I hadn't fully planned this.

There were the three leaders and four guard members present. I only recognise two of them, Demetri and Felix, the devil twins (Alec and Jane) were nowhere to be seen

I was now at the back of the group, as I didn't want to notice. I had to keep calm. And despite my anger issues, I have the uncanny ability to do so. My pulse slowed. But my head started to ache and my guts almost twist.

This I had expected, for I have the power to absorb vampire abilities. But, not without going through some kind pain. And I could sense there powers. Demetri a skilled tracker was not the only one with a power in the room. A woman with light brown hair and an hour glass figure, had the ability to influence the emotional ties between people, she could strengthen them or break them.

This woman with no name began to approach, in a stealthy crouch, exactly a predator on the hunt. Her were eyes darker, than the three leaders, almost black in colour.

"Enough!" Aro ordered

"Chelsea dear, please try to be civilised, you'll feed soon enough" he simply stated.

Aro cocked his head our way, his face emotionless, while Chelsea backed off

After Chelsea's masquerade, I could see that the humans had become petrified; you could see the fear in their eyes as they huddled together.  
I didn't join them. There was no safety in numbers. Though, I had something to fear, I didn't have the instincts of a human. I had been taught to stand my ground and protect my own.

Aro approached, taking on a slow, steady pace.

"Let us begin he said simply" he simply said.

_**A/N ok, guys i hope did the preface some justice, read and review let me know what you think. have NO idea when the next chapter will be up, cause i dont have full access to a computer or laptop, as i dont own one.**_

_**so let me know what you think **_

_**from Drea XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N hey guys for the long wait but ill try to get the second chapetr up as soon as possible._**

**_i have benn really busy with starting college and have had no access to a computer._**

**_drea_**


End file.
